


Second Chances

by Pline



Series: Silence Hits So Hard [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Gamora centric, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Set during and after the movie, major infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline
Summary: /Spoiler for Infinity War/Gamora throughout the years.Trying to stop Thanos, failing, and after.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the line "Just like that" and then this happened.

Gamora is a child, she’s not stupid.

Her people are dead and she knows it. Thanos may have kept her from watching but she heard the sounds -  _ crack crack crack  _ \- the weapons being fired and -  _ thud  _ \- the bodies falling to the ground.

She will never forget those sounds. They haunt her, keep her awake.

_ Crack crack crack. Thud. _

Thanos kept her. She doesn’t know why, she doesn’t dare to ask in case the question makes him realize he has no actual reason to keep her alive - on his home planet nonetheless. So she keeps her mouth shut and her eyes open.

She is not sure how long later but he tells her - he saw great strength in her, a strong spirit. He envisioned a future for her, by his side, his greatest warrior and the bearer of his wisdom.

He tells her also of his great master plan, tells her of the Infinity Stones and how he will save the universe by killing half of it. Gamora is to be a part of this, she is to stand and watch him snap his fingers and wipe out billions of live.

_ Snap. _

“Just like that.”

She feels sick, she’s but a child, still she understands. She knows he will see it through, will do how that he can to get his hands on the stones and to just  _ snap. _

She’s seen in madness in action, she knows nothing will stop him. She thinks of her homeworld, of her mother.  _ Crack crack crack. Thud. _

She thinks to herself, no. She won’t let him. She’ll kill him, she’ll destroy the Stones, she’ll do all that she can but she won’t let him pursue his monstrous dream.

She’s not really a child anymore. She’s not innocent anymore, Thanos took that from her when he ordered her people to be executed.

She doesn’t know how, but she will stop him.

 

* * *

Gamora is an adult now and she’s run away from him. She’s abandoned her sister and everything she’d known for so long, and ran.

She wishes she could just never have to look back, but she always has to stands alert, always be ready to be found and dragged back to the planet that held her prisoner.

She’s hidden an Infinity Stone, lost the map to its location. No one else knows. Thanos won’t be able to find it, she’ll die before she tells him.

She trained and trained, always was the perfect daughter, the perfect soldier, she never wavered. She did it.

She stopped him.

_ Snap. _

Just like that.

 

* * *

Gamora is older now, and she’s not strong enough.

When Thanos - the man who calls himself their father - tortures Nebula before her, she can’t hold on. She tells him.

She couldn’t keep the Stone hidden. She was too weak. She failed.

And now he will have all the Stones, he will conduct his plan to the end.

She tries to fight back, even tries to kill herself but she’s not fast enough, not strong enough.

He threw her to her death, but it isn’t love she thinks. Thanos loves no one. It can't work.  


She falls.

 

* * *

_ It is no hardship getting the last Stone, it’s almost underwhelming. The woman in red shows strength, and in another time he would have liked to take her under his wing, but he’s done what he came to do. _

_ He’s almost impressed by the Asgardian but he’s too late too. _

_ Thanos has all that he needs. _

_ He has all the Stones. He’s the most powerful being in the universe. _

 

* * *

__

_ Snap. _

 

* * *

__

Afterlife is not what Gamora imagined.

She’s all alone, around her is nothing but gates that look like the ones on her home planet. Death is orange, it seems, it’s not blinding but it’s unlike anything she’s ever seen. There’s no sky or ground, just this orange-tinted light that’s coming from everywhere at once.

She’s feeling strange, not really different but not exactly the same either. She is no longer tired or aching but she’s feeling all of her emotions the same.

There is no peace for her in death.

“Gamora?”

Thanos. She turns to him, her face distorts with anger and disgust.

“Did you do it?” she spits.

“Yes,” he answers, he looks weary, almost numb. He doesn’t react to her rage, he only bows his head down.

No, gods no.

“What did it cost?” She prays he’ll never find peace either, prays that all of his victims will haunt him forevermore.

“Everything.”

She stares at him and feels nothing but revulsion. Nothing gets a reaction out of him, not even the insults she throws at him. It’s like he’s not really seeing her or hearing her.

He’s gone and she’s alone again.

She falls to her knees. She dedicated her life to stop Thanos and, in the last moment, she was too weak.

He was wrong and she was foolish. He was wrong to think genocides could save the universe, and she was foolish to believe she could stop it by herself.

In the end, she was not alone, she had a family. She had Peter. Could she have done more by asking for their help?

She would give everything for another chance.

Death is no peace to her. Her soul burns brighter than ever.

She closes her eyes.

_ Crack crack crack. Thud. _

_ Snap. _

 

* * *

Gamora can’t say how long she spends in this orange-tainted world. She doesn’t need sleep or food, she has nothing to do but be.

The only thing she can really do is think, and think she does.

Her thoughts are loud, they echo back to her against this nothingness. She thinks of her mistakes, everything she could have done to prevent Thanos from getting the Stone.

She wonders if the Guardians survived, if Nebula was spared, how the universe is dealing with so much death, if anyone still thinks of her, where is Thanos and if he’s going mad on power.

Gamora cries too sometimes. She screams and she kicks the pillars, she hates and loves both the reminder of a long-lost time on her homeworld.

“Let me leave or let me die,” she begs at the emptiness but nothing happens, nothing answers.

The deadliest woman in the galaxy, that’s what they used to call her. She doesn’t feel deadly, nor fierce nor anything they ever called her.

She only feels alone and helpless.

 

* * *

 

And then - years or seconds later - something happens.

The orange sky cracks open, the temple crumbles down, and she’s free.

She’s free.

And she’s got a universe to save.

This time around, she’ll be strong enough to defeat Thanos. This time, she’s not alone.

She’s gotten a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should post this, but why not right?
> 
> You may have noticed the way I wrote Gamora for her confrontation with Thanos while in the Soul Stone isn't the same as it happens in the movie, but it was deliberate. I think he saw what he wanted to see, Gamora caring for his well-being, and he saw /his/ version of Gamora, the child, not who she truly is.
> 
> I couldn't end this with a gloom ending so I left it open.
> 
> Please, don't forget to comment if you liked!
> 
> Thanks for reading as always.


End file.
